


The Hand of the Archaean

by ufovalet



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Ignis POV, Injury, Injury Recovery, M/M, Major Character Injury, Missing Scene, a little Noct POV, alternate POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-01 13:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15143960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufovalet/pseuds/ufovalet
Summary: A missing scene/alternate point of view take on the Trial of the Titan part in Chapter 4. Follows Ignis and Prompto after they're separated from Noct as well as after they reunite and the aftermath. Will explore the physical and psychological trauma of the trial on Noct in upcoming chapters. Noct/Ignis





	1. Chapter 1

“Better not be a setup,” Noctis muttered as he pulled the Regalia forward to the gate leading to the Archaean.

“Have I given you reason to doubt me?” Ardyn called back from the driver’s seat of his magenta convertible. 

“You don’t really inspire confidence,” said Prompto.

“Yeah, not very straightforward,” agreed Gladiolus from the backseat.

Ardyn ignored the misgivings of Noct’s companions and shouted something at the gate. The twin metal gates slid open at his command.

“Wow!” Prompto exclaimed. “That worked?”

Ardyn turned to shoot a smug glance towards Prompto. “I may not look like much but I do have some influence. Aren’t you glad we came together? Your audience with divinity lies ahead.”

“You’re leaving?” Prompto asked.

“I drop you at the Archaean’s open door,” said Ardyn. “And with that, bid you farewell.” 

Noct frowned, he didn’t trust Ardyn by any stretch, but he began to drive forward through the gate.

“I’ve met some weirdos…” Gladio muttered.

“I hope we never meet that one again.” Ignis grimaced, adjusting his glasses.

Noct tuned out his companions as he considered their situation. The motivation behind Ardyn’s helpfulness—as well as his identity—remained highly suspect, but Noct knew he didn’t have much of a choice if he wanted to talk to the Archaean. Noct tried to focus on the road as the Regalia went over a particularly large rock. Up ahead it appeared as if the dirt path came to and end. Noct stopped the car.

“So we keep going this way,” he said, climbing out of the driver’s seat and heading to a path between two steep rock walls.

Gladio followed. “Then we’ll find out what the empire’s up to.”

The path meandered through a canyon that marked by slabs of rock jutting out of either side, it looked to Noct like the remnants of some ancient palace. As the four friends rounded a corner, the massive meteor came into view, but Noct was distracted by a familiar sight in front of it.

Prompto gasped. “Is that what I think it is?”

“Didn’t expect to find a royal tomb here.” Ignis sounded thoughtful.

“Would be a shame not to grab that power, eh Highness?” Gladio said.

“Let’s grab it and go,” Noct said, eager to get on with the original purpose of their mission.

 

* * *

 

Ignis stood back with Prompto and Gladio as Noct approached the royal tomb. As Noct reached for the sword held in the hand of the stone king on the casket and familiar glow enveloped the arm as it rose into the air above the prince. It hovered mid-air momentarily before plunging into Noctis’ chest. 

Ignis winced at this part, as he always did. It never got any easier to watch the prince be impaled by the royal arms, even though Noctis himself had reassured him it was only briefly uncomfortable. Noct took a few steps back as the blue glow transferred to his chest and the Armiger swirled around him. 

As soon as the crystalline weapons vanished, the ground beneath the friends’ feet began to rumble. 

“Here we go again!” Prompto exclaimed.

“This one’s huge!” Gladio shouted.

Ignis stumbled and fell to his knees. “Get away! Quickly!” He barked at Noct—the prince was too close to the edge of the cliff. 

The shaking grew more intense as bits of ground began to give way. 

“Noct!” Ignis shouted again, but the prince was oblivious. 

Noctis had sunk to his knees and was clutching his head. Ignis cursed. Of all the times for one of Noct’s headaches to strike… Although Ignis had no doubt it was related to their proximity to the Archaean.

Ignis struggled to his feet and stumbled towards Noct, arm outstretched.

“Noct!” He cried.

Noct remained unresponsive. The ground beneath his feet began to crumble as another massive tremor struck. As Noct struggled to remain upright, Ignis leapt towards the prince. Ignis knew this was an unwise action, but panic was making his mind hazy. Nothing mattered but getting to the prince. Time seemed to slow as the earth buckled once more and Noct vanished over the edge.

“Noct!” Ignis landed at the edge of the precipice and began to slide downward but his momentum was halted by a pressure on his ankle and he felt himself being yanked backwards from the edge. Ignis landed hard on his back and struggled to draw breath into his lungs. A pair of concerned blue eyes and messy blond hair hovered over him.

“Iggy!” Prompto gripped Ignis’ shoulders and shook him lightly. “Are you ok?”

Ignis coughed and sat up quickly. “Where’s Noct?” He demanded frantically.

Prompto looked stricken. He pointed towards the cliff’s edge. “G-gladio jumped after him…”

Ignis scrambled over to the edge on his hands and knees. The tremors had nearly stopped altogether, but the damage was done. What had once been a royal tomb had been reduced to a massive landslide of rubble that dropped hundreds of feet into the meteor crater. 

Ignis’ throat felt tight as he imagined Noct buried down there somewhere and he shook his head to wipe away the image. 

A deafening roar came from the crater and Ignis and Prompto looked on in shock as the meteor below rose into the air on the back of a massive humanoid entity—Titan had awoken. Prompto joined Ignis at the edge of the cliff.

“Gods, he’s big!” Prompto exclaimed

“Well, he is an Astral,” Ignis pointed out.

“Hey- Ignis!” Prompto was peering down into the crater. “It’s Noct and Gladio!”

Ignis followed Prompto’s pointed finger and felt something in his stomach unclench slightly when he spotted the two, upright and seemingly in one piece.

“Noct!” Prompto called, “You okay?”

“Thank heavens you’re safe! Is there a way back up?” Ignis shouted.

Noct’s voice carried up to him, “No, but there’s a path. Gonna see where it leads.”

“You two try to get down,” Gladio yelled. 

“Very well. We’ll look for a way,” called Ignis. “Be careful now.”

“You too,” Noct said.

“What?” Prompto turned to Ignis. “We’re going where!?”

“We must assist Noct, Prompto.”

“I knowww,” Prompto moaned reluctantly. 

Ignis dusted his trousers off and adjusted his glasses. “Let’s find a way down then, shall we?”


	2. Chapter 2

“I’m sweating buckets!” Prompto complained for the thousandth time.

Ignis grunted in response and climbed over a rock in his path. It had been just over half an hour since they’d last seen Noct and Gladio and Ignis could still see no clear path to the crater’s bottom. What he could see, however, was several Imperial dropships that were flying over the crater. 

“This is not good…” Ignis muttered. He pulled his phone from his pocket and checked the signal. It was there, just barely. He dialed 1 on his speed dial.

“Ignis,” Noct answered. It was not so much a question but a statement.

“You’re safe. Good.” Ignis couldn’t keep the relief from his voice. “Listen, imperial troops are near. Prompto and I will be with you soon. Until then, be careful!”

Ignis pulled the phone from his face to see that the signal had cut out. He wasn’t sure how much Noct had heard but he hoped it was enough. 

“We must pick up the pace, Prompto.” He pocketed his phone.

Prompto groaned but followed Ignis as he continued climbing through rubble to reach the bottom of the crater. Below them, Titan seemed agitated. The Astral was focused on activity at its feet.

“Iggy—do you think…?” Prompto trailed off.

Ignis nodded. “I have no doubt that whatever’s going on, Noctis will be at the center of it.”

It took 15 more minutes of climbing, crawling, and sliding before the two reached a point where the bottom of the crater was visible.

“There!” Prompto pointed.

Below them, Ignis could see a tiny figure—Noct—seemingly fending off the Archaean all on his own. 

“There’s no way he can keep that up,” Ignis murmured as he watched Noct warp-strike at Titan only to be thrown back to the ground by the Astral’s enormous fist. 

“Hurry!” Ignis leapt down and stumbled a few steps before sprinting towards Noct.

“Did you miss us?” Prompto asked cheerily as the two reached the prince’s side.

“Apologies,” said Ignis. He did a visual survey of Noctis. The prince seemed to be in bad condition. And Ignis could hardly blame him, after all, he was standing down an Astral by himself.

It wasn’t long before a fleet of imperial forces appeared and launched their own assault on Titan. Ignis knew that while they were occupied with Titan at least they wouldn’t be trying to kill Noct.

“Are we alright?” Gladio asked, suddenly appearing by Noct’s side to join the fight.

“Gettin’ by,” Noct supplied.

The Astral was relentless in its assault, pounding his fists into the earth over and over again in an effort to crush its tormentors. Ignis did his best to strike the fists as they hit the ground, as well as to keep an eye on Noct as the prince warped around the battlefield.

The battle was long and brutal but eventually they were able to bring the Archaean to its knees and destroy one of its forearms. Titan rested on its arm stump, still for the moment.

Noct panted, hands on knees. “Hey, we all still here?”

“Yep, still here,” Gladio confirmed.

Ignis added, “If a little battered.”

“Does this mean it’s over?” Prompto asked.

As the words left his mouth, Titan began to speak: a grating and incoherent rumble.

“What?” Noct looked near the point of collapse. “What is it now?”

“What is he doing?” Ignis exclaimed. Titan began to rise.

“He’s winding up!” Prompto cried.

“For the big one!” Added Gladio.

A yellow glow began to surround Titan and the massive Astral howled. Noct collapsed to his knees and held his head as glowing yellow particles darted around his body. 

“Noct!” Ignis shouted, running towards the prince. Before he could reach him the earth trembled and he was thrown off his feet. Above them, the imperial dropships still in the air plummeted to the ground in columns of black smoke. Ignis climbed to his feet and ran to the fallen prince.

“Noct? Noct, are you alright?” 

Noctis was dazed, disheveled, and more than a little battered. Ignis ran his eyes over Noct’s body, and seeing no major visible injuries, he clasped Noct’s shoulder. 

“Noct?” He repeated.

Noct looked up at him with wide eyes. “Luna…”

Ignis tried not to let his concern show. “No… Noct, it’s me. Did you hit your head.”

“No- Ignis- I-” 

Before he could finish, molten lava began to shoot from a hole in the ground near them.

Ignis snapped into action, “Can you stand, Noct?”

Noct nodded and allowed Ignis to help him to his feet. With Ignis keeping a steadying hand on Noct’s arm, the two joined their companions.

“Doesn’t get much worse than this!” Gladio yelled over the rumbling of the earth.

Ignis heard an engine overhead. Looking up, the four friends watched as an imperial dropship hovered above them.

“The empire! Now?” Ignis asked incredulously. They truly had the worst timing. 

Ignis tensed, drawing his daggers. Next to him, Noct drew the Engine Blade from the Armiger and stood at ready, though by the way he was favoring his right arm, Ignis could tell he was in no shape to fight.

The door to the dropship lowered, revealing a head of wild red hair.

“Fancy meeting you here!” Ardyn said with his usual air of self-importance that Ignis found so infuriating. “It occurs to me I never formally introduced myself.”

He paused dramatically before continuing with a flourish of his arm.

“Izunia. Ardyn Izunia.”

Ignis gasped. “Imperial Chancellor Izunia?” This, he had not expected.

“At your service. And more importantly, to your aid.”

Even Prompto was speechless at this.

Ardyn continued, “I guarantee your safe passage. Though you’re always welcome to take your chances down there. Buried among the rubble is it?”

Prompto and Gladio turned to look at Noct.

“Dying here is not an option. We have no choice, Noct.” Ignis said reluctantly. 

“I know.” Noct looked pained but resolved.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse for why this took so long or for why I added another chapter. Also I sort of added a new storyline... sorry =)

They climbed onto Ardyn’s ship. Noct insisted on hauling himself up onto the platform himself, ignoring Ardyn’s proffered hand and refusing Gladio’s offer of assistance. Prompto, Gladio, then Ignis followed. Ignis cast one final glance at the crumbling landscape of the crater before the ship door slid shut. Ignis kept a close eye on Noctis as the prince slowly seated himself on one of the metal benches in the aircraft. Ignis sat down next to him.  
“How are you?” Ignis kept his voice low, knowing Noct wouldn’t want to show any weakness in front of Ardyn who was just a few feet away.  
“Um, I’ve been better.” Noct grimaced. He was holding his right arm at an awkward angle.  
Ignis took the arm gingerly and pressed gently down. Noct hissed in pain and tried to withdraw.  
“It’s most certainly broken,” Ignis murmured. “It will have to be set before a potion can be used.”

\---

The ride to Lestallum was brief. Noctis insisted they be let off as soon as possible, and the others agreed. No one wanted to be at Ardyn’s mercy any longer than necessary. It was nearing midnight when they reached their room in the Leville hotel in Lestallum, and all four of the companions were ready to fall into bed.  
“I call first shower!” Prompto dashed towards the bathroom.  
Noct collapsed onto the bed and closed his eyes. Gladio glanced at Noct then back at Ignis.  
“I’ll go grab something for dinner. You need anything, Iggy?”  
Ignis scribbled a few things down on a scrap of paper and handed it to Gladio. As Gladio left, Ignis sat down on Noct’s bed. The prince made no sign of acknowledgement. Ignis wondered if he’d fallen asleep that quickly.  
“Noct.” Ignis placed a hand on Noct’s uninjured arm and squeezed lightly.  
Noct groaned and opened one eye.  
“I must tend to your arm. Are you hurt anywhere else?” Ignis asked.  
The prince shook his head slightly. Ignis set about preparing to set Noctis’ arm.  
“Ok Noct, this is going to hurt.” Ignis grasped the injured arm with both hands. “Ready?”  
Noct gritted his teeth but nodded once again.  
“Five...Four...Three…” Ignis snapped the bones into place.  
Noct howled in pain.  
“Apologies, Noct.” Ignis grimaced and began to wrap the prince’s arm in a bandage.  
“AGHHHH!” Prompto leapt out of the bathroom brandishing his gun and wearing nothing but a towel around his waist.  
“...Hello, Prompto,” Ignis said coolly.  
Noctis smiled weakly. “Hey Prom do you always take your gun with you to the shower?”  
Prompto reddened. “Er- no- I- uh thought there was a fight…”  
Ignis chuckled. “No fight here.”  
“Ah, well- I’ll, um…” Prompto clutched his towel closer and disappeared back into the bathroom.  
“Here, take this.” Ignis handed Noct a potion.  
The prince crushed the vial in his hand then leaned back on the pillow and groaned. “Can I sleep now?”  
Ignis smiled, “As you wish, Highness.”  
Noct was asleep before Ignis could finish the sentence.

\---

Noctis awoke to complete darkness. He blinked a few times until his eyes adjusted. He thought he was alone in the hotel room until he spotted Ignis in the chair facing his bed. The advisor appeared to have fallen asleep sitting upright—chin propped up on one hand, glasses askew. Noct slid slowly out of bed, cradling his injured arm against his chest. The lessened pain in the limb told him it was nearly healed.  
He padded to the bathroom and closed the door quietly. The stark restroom light illuminated his pale features. His face, which had previously been covered in tiny scratches, was now healed from the potion, although the medicine had done nothing for his pounding headache. Noctis splashed some water on his face. His stomach clenched painfully and he realized it had been at least a full day since he’d eaten anything. Toweling his face off, Noct left the bathroom and pulled his shoes on without waking Ignis. He then slipped out of the hotel room. 

\---

The streets of Lestallum were pleasantly cool and dark. Noct figured it was just about after sunset, but he’d left his phone in the room so he couldn’t say for sure. He wandered for a bit until he found what he was looking for: a kebab stand he remembered from the last time he was in the city. He managed to scavenge enough gil from his pockets to buy some food. The greasy street fare made his stomach roll in protest but he wolfed it down as he walked back to the Leville.  
As Noct was licking his fingers clean, he turned the corner into a narrow alleyway. Three figures were crouching over something at the end of the alley. Noct was instantly alert. Fighting back against his exhaustion and food-induced drowsiness, he prepared to draw his sword.  
“Hey!” He shouted. His voice wasn’t as commanding as he would have liked.  
The three figures looked over at him, only the one nearest bothering to turn to face him.  
“Move along. Jus’ dealing with some Lucian scum.” The man spat out the word Lucis with a degree of hatred that both scared and angered Noct.  
Behind the man and his cronies, Noct could see a figure huddled on the ground, arms protectively covering its head.  
The prince stepped forward a few feet until he was sure the three thugs could see the color of his clothing—clearly identifying him as Lucian.  
The lead thugs’ eyes narrowed, then he cracked a wicked grin. “Well lookee here, boys. It’s our lucky day.”  
He hefted a metal baseball bat over his shoulder and began to advance towards Noct. The other two followed suit. Noct was relieved to see the Lucis man behind them struggle to his feet and stumble away.  
Noct drew a polearm from the Armiger and held it blade down. He didn’t want to get arrested for murder after all, just teach these xenophobes a little respect. Thug Number One wasted no time in attacking. Noct had to give him credit for tenacity. He leapt towards the prince, swinging the bat in a wide arc. Noct easily sidestepped the attack and landed a blow on the man’s back with the blunt end of the poleaxe. He went down, and Noct stepped over him to face Thug Number Two.  
The second man ran towards Noct, brandishing a chipped machete. Noctis held his weapon at the ready, preparing to dodge and retaliate, when his head was struck by a wave of white-hot pain and nausea. He gasped and closed his eyes instinctively, allowing his attacker a window to strike. The thug jabbed his weapon at Noct’s exposed side. Noct reeled backwards, but the blade caught him above the hip. Heat blossomed on his side and he stumbled back a few feet, holding the polearm protectively in front of him. He pressed a hand to his side and it came away sticky.  
Noct’s head spun and he felt bile rising in his throat. He gritted his teeth and summoned the last of his strength into a warp-strike. He aimed at the form of Thug Number Two and struck, launching his body into the attack and catching the man under the chin. He collapsed like a bag of bricks. Thug Number Three, having witnessed the defeat of his two companions, turned and fled.  
Noct’s weapon disappeared and he fell to his hands and knees. He threw up the entirety of his stomach contents. He continued to retch until only water came up, then he curled into a ball and shut his eyes.


End file.
